wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Snubnose
Snubnose is a member of the Seattle Protectorate.◈ SNUBNOSE; Zoe Shane Classification: Blaster 3 (Brute 5) Short range bursts of sparks, applying a forceful pushing effect. Power is used in perpetuity in costume, to keep a heavy armored suit mobile. Disposition: Protectorate Location: DEPT 22 (Seattle) Age: 30 Status: Full time, married (non-PRT cape) Height: 5’5” Weight: 140 lbs. Class S Option: YES Appearance: Chinese-American woman, stocky. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p47 Personality Her dedication to her work and combative personality, and light showmanship, has won her the respect of her teammates and the hatred of her enemies.Personality: Snubnose is best left to her own devices, in patrols and otherwise. Social with teammates, she prefers a light rivalry over cooperation and teamwork, and is liable to ignore orders if she views oversight as getting too strict. She has openly stated that she is a member of the PRT in name only, and has fought to reject{sic} Snubnose is married to Nutcracker, previously of the PRT Watchdog group. Contrary to all expectations, she remained with the PRT while Nutcracker left the group, after the Class-S incident in Brockton Bay. He remains active in Seattle. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p47 Relationships Nutcracker Snubnose is married to Nutcracker, previously of the PRT Watchdog group. Contrary to all expectations, she remained with the PRT while Nutcracker left the group, after the Class-S incident in Brockton Bay. He remains active in Seattle. Appearance Snubnose is a stocky Chinese-American woman. She wears an 800 lb. suit as wide as she is tall.General: Snubnose is a dramatic figure on the battlefield in costume, as wide as she is tall, wearing a suit of armor capable of flattening a car should it tip over. Uninterested in what she terms the politics of the PRT, she takes particular pride in showmanship, leveraging her power to allow for dramatic maneuvers, preferring to do so for cameras. Snubnose is said to be universally loathed by the villains in Seattle and the surrounding area. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p47 Abilities and Powers Snubnose generates bursts of sparks from her skin, emanating out in a cone. These sparks, on contact with a surface, imbue it with an antigravity effect and ricochet off surfaces already imbued with the effect, forcefully enough to push objects. The range, however, is rather short, at about eight feet.Wildbow PRT Quest ArchivePowers: Snubnose generates bursts of sparks from her skin, emanating out in a cone. These sparks, on contact with a surface, imbue it with an antigravity effect, and ricochet off surfaces already imbued with the effect, forcefully enough to push objects. The range, however, is rather short, at about eight feet. Fully armored, Snubnose uses her power to fill her armor, a 800 lb. suit with no mechanical parts. The effect cushions her, while making the suit surprisingly light. Vents in the gauntlets allow her to deliver focused blasts at a range of about ten feet. Individuals struck by the power may be flung by the combination of antigravity and forceful ricochet. In confined quarters, the sparks may fill the area, disrupting foes or teammates. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p47 Fully armored, Snubnose uses her power to fill her armor, an 800 lb. suit with no mechanical parts. The effect cushions her while making the suit surprisingly light. Vents in the gauntlets allow her to deliver focused blasts at a range of about ten feet. The armor's low weight, thanks to her power, allows her to move surprisingly quickly if needed. Individuals struck by the power may be flung by the combination of antigravity and forceful ricochet. In confined quarters, the sparks may fill the area, disrupting foes or teammates. History Background Joined the Protectorate and married her husband, Nutcracker. Stayed with the Protectorate even after he was moved to Watchdog. Post-Echidna Stayed with the Protectorate despite revelations regarding Cauldron and deviants. PRT Quest Helped out when the fledgling Anchorage department had a problem with some uppity villains. Site Navigation Category:Blaster Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:PRT Quest Characters